


Felix Knew

by leopup6ta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Heavy Triggers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Trans Male Character, pure angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: He knew it the first time he laid his eyes on him. It just took one small bite to ignore the cold look in his eyes.Also, extremely late warning but to those new to this fanfic, please, read the tags. I cannot stress how much it can save you.





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac knew. He knew it from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

" _Name's Isaac. What's yours big guy?_ "

He only wanted a taste of that fruit. Just a taste. So lustrous and sweet smelling that it was bound to be poisoned.

" _Samuel Ortez...but you may call me Sam._ "

And his voice. Oh his voice. Deep, husky, smoky. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his knees from becoming weak. And then he whispered. " _It'll be easier for you to scream._ "

Sam told him he was drafted as well, but Isaac knew he was lying. He knew it, but he wanted the apple so bad. He could...he SHOULD wait until a less rotten apple came by.

He didn't last three days.

" _SAM!_ " Sam ruined him. Isaac would never be able to sleep with another man without feeling unsatisfied. One small bite was all it took. So divine tasting, and he couldn't put it down. Alarms rang in his head. Instinct ran rampant in his mind. But he didn't care. The apple was too rich in taste it had him hooked.

It was all a blur. One moment they had their team, their troop, their squad. The next, they were the only ones alive. Sam didn't care...or at least it looked like it. Isaac...Isaac was scared. What will happen now? An alien could pop out at any moment and be done with them.

" _Don't worry Isaac...I'm still here. We'll be fine. We'll leave this place. Together._ "

Isaac knew. Isaac knew it was a trap, but he already had one bite of the poisoned apple. Nothing happened, so what's one more going to do?

The next mistake he did was seeking comfort in Sam, and Sam gave it. A kiss here, a touch there, hips meeting other softly, gently and Isaac tangled himself deeper.

" _The UNSC will be looking for us. Choose a new name and change your armor. From now on, call me Locus in public. In private,_ " a careful a caress to the cheek, " _you can call me Sam._ "

And so Felix was born, but on that same day Isaac knew he would never be able to get out. Locus had finally caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

For one year, they laid low. Isaac was Felix and Sam was Locus, living under the guise of a couple. It was all Isaac wanted, but Felix was different. He knew they were not a couple. He knew Locus doesn't like him like that. Doesn't love him, but he doesn't care. Isaac and Felix can pretend dammit.

Then complications arose. Felix couldn't find his pills. He was two weeks late, kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting last night's dinner. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Locus would be furious to know what happened. He can't let him know. He can't let Locus hurt his unborn child. He could hurt him, beat him, force him (although Felix never minded the rough play), but Isaac would never let it happen to his baby. They deserve the childhood he never had.

And so it was. Felix left Locus without a word. He left no note, left no hint of where he'd be. He changed his name and his looks. Dropped off the grid. As far as Locus knew, Felix identifies himself as a man. Min-Yeong is not. Min-Yeong is a female who got knocked up from a one night stand. He thought he'd be happy when his son was born.

Oh how wrong was he. Seong-Han looked so much like him. Without knowing about this, Locus was still here. Felix tried his best, really, he did, but it was too much. Street jobs for females only pay so much. Min-Yeong was going hungry, but that's okay because Han was eating and _alive_. Two years. Two years he was able to keep Seong-Han, but the government found about living conditions and came to take him away. He didn't fight them. It was for the best. Locus was in the area.

"Just...make sure he keeps this." A shoe box filled with two years worth of photos and Han's favorite toys - a fox and a panther. "I don't want him thinking I never wanted him."

"...We'll do our best Ms. Rhee." Seong-Han cried. Isaac tried not to.

One month. It took one month for Locus to find him.

"Why did you leave?" Oh it wasn't a question. Locus silently demands for an answer. He always does; he never asks. They were both sitting down on stools at a local bar to the area. Felix was still dressed as Min-Yeong.

"Excuse me?...Do I know you?"

"Don't play idiot with me, Min-Yeong...or should I say Felix."

"Sorry sweet-cheeks, I think you have the wrong person. My name may be Min-Yeong, but it sure as hell ain't Felix. If you're looking for a certain someone, go ask my manager. Now leave me be, I'm off the clock." _Stop fighting, it's no use fighting Locus._

Locus leaned in close, lips brushing against Felix's earlobe. Isaac's heartbeat quickens. Even after two years separated, Locus still manages to get him worked up. "You aren't fooling me with this charade...Isaac. We can talk later, you know. For a prostitute, you have quite the fashion sense." His hand traveled up his thigh, to the inside of his skirt, rubbing so close to pleasure. Isaac softly moaned. He couldn't resist the apple, even after he took one too many bites.

Felix gets up, sets down a hefty tip and looks at Locus, smiling his sweet smile; guaranteed to attract any sick, perverted, cheating old man. Locus didn't need it, but Felix has to keep up with Min-Yeong. He has to make it convincing for everyone else.

Locus follows after him, but stops when the bartender talks to him. "Treat her gently...she lost something precious."

"...Thank you for the advice." _I don't need it._

It was far too long for Felix. Even the multiple partners he had for money didn't satisfy him. Sam ruined him and Locus made sure it stayed that way. Right away, in the apartment, Locus shoved him up against, tearing off his skirt and panties, rubbing him, fingering him, mouth nipping and sucking at his neck. Teasing that one special spot, making him whine and cry in pleasure. Or was it pain? Locus never seemed to care if Felix reached his peak through pleasure or pain. He loved watching his reactions. Loved taking him unprepared, just like now.

"Fuck, Sam!" He felt like he was on fire; Locus was doing a damn good job, slowly thrusting into him, purposely avoiding that one sweet spot, keeping him on the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more; needed more. Felix wraps his legs around Locus, tightening them, forcing Locus to thrust deeper, harder. Soft, deep moans erupt from Locus's lips and Felix savors them. Locus hardly made any noise during sex, always staying silent, intent on watching Felix break down at every touch, every thrust, every bite, every punch. Maybe Locus changed...it was a far fetched dream, but it was possible, right?

The afterglow was always the best. It was the only time Locus let him actually cuddle, that Sam came out to talk. Not Locus. Sam would be there and caress his cheeks, his forehead, neck, shoulders...the bruises Locus gave him during sex. Sam would always tell him he was sorry.

And he believed it, but Felix knew. He knew he shouldn't believe a word Sam tells him because Sam is Locus, and Locus does all these terrible things to him. But Isaac _didn't_ care because he _loved_ Sam. Felix loved Locus.

"Why did you leave?" That demand again. Not a question, only a demand for an explanation.

"I needed some time alone."

"Two years. You needed two years to think? That's not the Isaac I know." Locus knew something, but he wasn't going to say it, Felix just knows, and he's going to have him say it.

"...What do you know? How did you find me?"

"You forgot to throw away the box for the pregnancy test. As for how I found you, that's for you to find out."

"Oh..." A small chuckle. "Guess I fucked that part up. I didn't want you to find out."

"Why not? ...And where's the baby? Our baby should be two years old by now, right?"

"He's dead. Stillbirth. That's why I didn't tell you...my doctor said he had a low chance of survival." Locus was quiet, but the soft caress on his arm turned into a tightening grip. _This is why I didn't tell you._ "Sam...you're hurting me."

A squeeze and then Locus let go, sitting up with his back turned to him. "A man came up to me a few months ago. His code name is Siris and he proposed-"

"What's his actual name?"

"Felix...shut up. Siris proposed a bounty hunting job. Rewards vary and he wants another bounty hunter to join us. I told him about you and he said if I could get you to agr-"

"Okay."

"What...just like that?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I need the money. I don't wanna continue this prostitution shit Min-Yeong got me into. I can barely pay the goddamn rent of this shithole."

"Alright then. We leave tomorrow at 0500."

"Great. There goes my beauty sleep." A soft chuckle leaves Locus and Felix smiles. Maybe this time nothing terrible will happen again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect the third chapter to be posted anytime soon uwu as it's still being writtbe. My stories are hardly updated regularly- they are sporadic, until next time! Hopefully soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! The fourth chapter will probably be up tomorrow or tuesday. Enjoy! Or don't enjoy, for Felix's sake.

Siris, Locus, and Felix kept raking in the money. The _best goddamned bounty hunters_ of all time, police say. Felix has never felt so greedy, but Isaac kept it at a safe level. He couldn't forget about his little Han because everytime he closed his eyes, everytime he looked at a bottle of hormone pills, he saw his little baby smiling, crying, walking, laughing. God, he missed him so much. Most of the money earned from the jobs, Locus would give his account only thirty percent of _both_ of their pay put together, but that was fine. It made buying Seong-Han little presents somewhat harder, but it seemed Locus never caught on.

Two years have gone by and Felix expected more years to follow as underdogs for the police. He didn't mind, unless the reward money was low. Today, wasn't any different. Today, they were going after Gabriel Lozano, notorious criminal wanted for practically everything, owner of a popular nightclub. Reward? Better than all the previous jobs put together he'll tell you that much. The plan was to nab him at the nightclub; the pounding of the club bass amplifiers and the sheer volume of the stereo was bound to drown out any silenced weapons, even if they are as loud as a shotgun.

Locus didn't seem too thrilled: nightclubs were never on his bucketlist it seemed. Drinking was fair game, as long as it wasn't cheep beer. Felix always made sure his stash of tequila and vodka was filled, especially on one of his drunk days. They are rare, and, instead of despising Locus, he loves him more than any other day. Sam comes out and just talks. Talks about his family, about his pets growing up, of his nieces and nephews, university. He tells him how much he loves him, Isaac not Felix; tells him how much he wished to meet his little baby, even if said baby was stillborn. Felix always felt a heavy weight in his gut everytime he said it. It wasn't guilt, but it was _something_. Felix was sure that after tonight Locus was going to get _drunk_.

*

" _That is the unicorn of clubgirls._ " A whimper. He should have kept his mouth shut.

" _He said the c-word._ " A sharp cry. Why can't he keep his mouth shut.

" _Well, I'm sorry I couldn't read that **broken FUCKING brain** of yours AND SUDDENLY KNOW that you actually meant the opposite OF WHAT YOU FUCKING SAID!_ " He coughs harshly, blood drips from his mouth. He really screwed the pooch with that one.

" _Locus does...whatever he does with money. I'm assuming therapy?_ " A broken moan from behind him. He really shouldn't have said that one...he basically called him crazy, and Locus knew it.

Felix knew he knew what he meant because right after Mason left to check up on Megan, Locus shoved him down onto the table and, carefully, took off his clothes. He wasn't a fan of public sex, even if said public is bound, gagged and blindfolded, but it seemed Locus was more intent on teaching him a lesson.

But he was used to it. Locus would slap him around, sometimes draw blood, stretch him open quickly, then fuck him. It was routine by now. Felix stayed still, waiting for the backhands to come, but they never did. The slaps never came, but punches did. Locus was big, strong, lethal, and his punches were no exception. He only punched him twice in the abdomen, but it was enough to cause pain. He didn't like this, not one bit.

He was roughly rolled over, hips picked up and hair pulled harsly back. Felix was scared, and he knew he should be.

Locus was in full control this time.

He stayed in the very uncomfortable position for few moments, heart pounding, brain running scenarios a mile per second, but nothing prepared for what came next. The world passed quickly as excruciating pain laced through his head. He cried out, but his mouth was quickly covered by a hand and muffled his scream as Locus shoved into him dry.

*

Felix was numb. He didn't feel the pain of having his head smashed repeatedly into a splintering table, or the pain of moving his hips, or the pain in his ass. There was blood between his legs, but he knew he wasn't on his period. He's been taking his hormone pills regularly.

He flinches when a hand settles on his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." The hand moves slowly, petting him. Another one caresses his cheek. "I'm very sorry. I...didn't want to hurt you." Locus kneels down and makes him look at him; there's tear streaks on his cheeks, and, as he focuses on Locus's hands, feels as if they were washed more than twice. "But you called me crazy. I didn't appreciate that."

Felix knew the tears were fake. He knew the apologies were fake, but goddammit. He wants to believe Locus...no Sam. He wants to believe Sam. So he did. "I'm sorry. I won't say it again, but never do that again. It hurt so much."

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." It's Sam who pulls him into a warm embrace. "Isaac, I love you and I don't want to lose you to anybody else. You're mine, do you hear me?"

_Lies. All lies._ "Yes. I love you too, Sam." They both smile at each other. Maybe Sam wasn't lying.

They were both sitting down at the table playing cards by the time Mason got back, an untraceable cell in his hand.

" _Alright. So who's gonna make the call?_ "

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to post up this chapter either Monday or Tuesday, but some things came up. anyways, here's the fourth chapter! Bonus POV first half of the chapter.

Never once has he seen his Isaac this frustrated, maybe in bed, but that is a completely different situation. Right now, as the phone in his lover's hand keeps ringing, he senses the complete irritation raking throughout his body. If Mason weren't here, he would have been all for making it go away.

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail box of-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Maybe he's not home." He coughs, glancing away as Isaac looks ay him.

" Very funny."

The phone vibrates and Isaac answers. As he's listening, he can't help but admire how well his Isaac is dealing with the pain, how well he talks. A good reason to keep him as he himself has trouble with socializing. Although, he thinks Isaac may have a few screws loose, but that could just probably be his way of worming his way past people's defenses.

"You're a fucking idiot." That was a somewhat surprising statement. His interest piqued as Isaac continued. Then, as he shot that spoiled brat, a shiver of arousal traveled down his spine. Oh, how he loved his Isaac.

"Shut him up." He goes, not because it was a command, but because his crying was starting to chip at his patience. He really hates spoiled brats.

"You think I give a shit about my son? My son, is the worst thing I have ever brought into this world. A fucking disgrace." His lover was...mortified? Why? Ruben Lozano only stated his disgust for having to call this brat his son. So why the terror? It didn't take him long to figure it out. Narrowing his eyes, he stays focused on Isaac, listening intently to every word Lozano says.

"Killing him, would be doing me a favor." His Isaac looked ready to end the call.

"You're full of shit Lozano." A defensive statement, very unlike Isaac.

"I can tell you that the bounty hunters, Locus and Felix, will not live to see the sunrise. Oh that's right. I know your Aliases. I know your faces and your scars. I know that you're at the abandoned quarry outside of town." He takes Isaac's pistol and takes cover beside the window, keeping a watch on his lover. He seems ready to bolt.

"I will find the people you know, the people you love, and I will make them suffer in your place-" It was an obvious bluff, but it he couldn't help but feel somewhat affected. Money was no longer the goal here, especially for his Isaac, who was now far more pale than he genetically is, who was now paralyzed in fear to stop Mason from taking the phone.

It was enough for him. His lover, his Isaac, lied to him.

"Codenames." Oh, how he hates spoiled brats.

* * *

 

It all went well. Ruben Lozano was dead and Seong-Han was safe. Only casualty? Maybe his calf if he doesn't treat it correctly. Mason left as soon as it was safe, back to his wife, and Locus, well, he just disappeared. He's still around, he can feel him, but he was nowhere near the living room. Probably making the thirty percent transaction to his account, which reminds him. Han's fourth birthday was coming up, and, going by the emails he gets from his foster parent - such a sweet lady - wishes to have two new plushies. A fox and a panther. He smiles. Han still loves those two animals. Perhaps tomorrow he can order those two plushies.

"Isaac."

He jumps, eyes going wide. "Woah there! Give a man a warning next time. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Right, we wouldn't want that to happen, now do we?"

"Nope. God knows how much _you_ hate talking." He chuckles and finishes bandaging his wound.

"And he knows how much _you_ would hate to leave our child alone."

"Haha, yes, that's...that..." Isaac snaps his head towards Locus, breathing somewhat faster. "How did you-"

"It wasn't hard to figure it out. You wouldn't have reacted much to Lozano's bluff if our child, our _son_ , was actually _dead_." Locus slaps him across the face, hard enough to make him stumble. Pain laced through his body as he crumpled down, the bandages on his calf now starting to stain red. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because...because-" He gasps and curls up, clutching his abdomen tightly. A painful kick, but Locus always made sure not to fracture a bone.

"Speak louder."

"Because you would have hurt him!"

Silence. The only thing reaching his ears was Locus's breathing, steady, steady, then not so steady. It turned eratic.

"I-I wouldn'...I would n-never. No. No! I am not-! Do not say that! I am not my father!"

"...Then why do you hurt me?"

"I don't...I don't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you either. I only discipline you. There's a clear difference."

"What about earlier? When you..."

"I apologized. I realized my mistake, I said I was sorry, and I won't do it ever again."

"Do you promise?"

" I promise not to hurt you or my child at all." He leans into Locus's hand as he caresses him. Felix knew it was an empty promise, but he believes him. Isaac loves him and Sam loves him back. Besides, things have gone a lot better since they got back together two years ago. Maybe he did mean it.

"Good, good. You have much catching up to do," He sits up, letting out a grunt of pain, and leans on the sofa. "I have photos and videos of my...our son. Bring me my datapad and I'll show them to you." He's never seen Locus move faster than right then and there. In just under a minute, Locus left and came back with his datapad, already trying to figure out where the photos were stashed. He takes his pad from his hands once he sits down next to him. "What _do_ you know?"

"I know his name is Seong-Han and why you chose the name."

"Have you seen a photo of him?" Of course not. Felix made sure no photo of his little Han stayed on any government file.

"No."

"Do you want to see his birth?"

"Yes." And so Felix shared the first video with Locus, shared photos of Han just weeks old, then of his first smile, videos his first words and steps. Then he shared the photos and videos Han's foster parents sent him. He knew Locus didn't like the fact two complete strangers were raising _his son, his child_ , but Felix did his research. He knew the couple from his younger times and made sure Seong-Han stayed with them until he was able to get him back. Perhaps with Locus this time. "His birthday is in a week and a half. Do you want to help me find him a pre-"

"Yes. Defintely."

Felix grins. Maybe they'll be able to get Seong-Han soon. Besides, what is there to do now that they have more than enough money?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felix hated being seperated from his loved ones, but he knew it was better for them. Apart from how unpredictable and unstable Locus can be at times, there were also outside threats. Enemies. He knew he had to leave them behind again, but it was never easy.

Two little girls. Twins. Tamile and Camile. At least this time Locus knows Mason enough to trust him with their little angels. Megan even promised to send them photos and videos, just like Han's foster parents.

Six years as mercs, but only the first three years they stayed with the twins. The day after their third birthday, they had to leave them with the Wu's because of some idiot who thought she was stronger than them. She was in the belly of two gators a few hours later. It was Sam who reluctantly brought up the idea to leave them behind. Isaac refused at first, threw vases, glass bottles, knives, anything in reach to make Sam retract his option, but then Felix calmed down and, with great sorrow, agreed. Sam comforted him, had him in his arms, rubbed his back, stroked his dyed hair, anything to keep him calm...but if Felix was truthful he's be blaming Locus for everything that happened. Locus promised him they'd get Seong-Han back. Hasn't happened and Locus blames Felix for not reminding him. Felix explicitly told him that he hadn't taken his hormone pills, that he was at risk of getting pregnant. He got pregnant and Locus beat him, tells him it was his fault for not taking the pills. That dead bitch that tried to kill his children. Locus hinted that it was his fault, that he left the door unlocked. He may have believed that all of that was his fault, but none of it _would_ have happened if Locus just stopped taking contracts. Sometimes Felix wondered if Locus was the greedy one.

He refused to believe that Locus doesn't love him. Because Isaac loves Sam and Locus loves Felix. Two different names, but one and the same.

Now, as he stood before Locus's contractor, speaking to him, pulling a few strings here and there, he was starting to think otherwise. Why would Locus agree to killing off a planet whose feuding armies are mostly made up of _children_?

*

One year with the New Reps. Just one year and he's already starting to miss Locus; his soft smile, comfort, the roughness in bed. He hasn't been sleeping well lately, so when he receives an email with only ' _Good morning, Mother_.' as a body, he was skeptical. Maybe he was just hallucinating. Maybe some other kid got his mother's email wrong and it got sent to him. But really, what kind of dignified woman would have _schmexyknife **boy**_ in their email address?

The name at the bottom of the email was what threw him off, made him realize it was from _him_. That this was _real_.

_Seong-Han Ortez-Gates_

Isaac cried. His little Han knows about him, knows enough to send him a good morning. He responded eagerly, asking how he was, how school was going...how he wished to hold him in his arms again. It was all going so well, so great the next four weeks, he, in his mind, actually started fighting _with_ the New Reps.

But, Felix knew it would all come crashing down on him. He just wished it wasn't so soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but that's because I have to rewatch from when Felix first enters the scene and those become their own chapters. 
> 
> Secondly, Han sends a good morning email to both Felix and Locus and I'm thinking of starting the next chapter in Locus's POV-of how he felt about the email and his response, but I'm not so sure about it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...somewhat?


	6. Chapter 6

Felix has heard so much about them - the Reds and Blues - but he never really bothered to take into consideration the consequences should they ever land on Chorus (not really land; more like crash land). That was Locus's job. But they landed, and Kimball's hopes grew from it's dwindling fire. A fire he's tried so hard to help grow. 

What was it about these guys? It seemed that they were the greatest soldiers in story after story, but they were just..simulation troopers. They couldn't be  _that_ great. Good, yes, but not awesome. 

_Whatever. If Kimball thinks they're great, then they're good enough for me._

It was just fate that decreed Locus would be there with Fed soldiers at the same time he was. No, he didn't relay any information of his moves to Locus, nor was Locus  _that_ idiotic to move around the New Rep camp in camo mode. So, how? The Feds didn't last long, considering the fact that the Sims found a goddamn Mantis, and the teal-armored trooper landed a good shot on one of them before the bombardment. He glanced in Locus's general direction then back at the Sims, knowing him well enough to know he was aiming for the powder blue soldier. Why? Because he looked like the only one with professional experience. He moved as quickly as he could (thank god for track in high school) and brought up his light shield a split second before the shot came. 

"Run!" he shouted at them. 

Another shot, but this time, it was directed at him, hitting its mark. His poor, poor abused calf. "Son of a bitch!" Maroon guy just kept flapping his mouth. "Argh! What are you doing?! I said run!" Locus would appear with them at any mo-

"Excellent work soldiers. You killed my men. I suppose that makes you the real deal." Fucking great. Now he wouldn't be able to speak with the Sims privately and get them on his side. 

Maroon guy opened his mouth again. 

"Quiet," Locus hissed at them, and at the same time, Felix received a message on his HUD.  _We will speak later of your actions._ What actions?! He did nothing wrong! "All of you, come with me." Felix growled softly, but he knew Locus heard him over their connection. 

Powder blue guy came up behind him. "And why would we do that?" Felix was crouched, and the authority in his voice sent chills down his spine and a familiar heat blossomed in his nether regions. He shifted his legs as best as he could, but the movement was not lost on Locus. Felix could feel it; he knew Locus was glaring at him. 

"Because if you don't come now I'll have to take you later." Felix received another message.  _You fucking slut. You're mine and only mine. Remember that._ Felix bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was getting sick and tired of Locus's grip on him, but...he knows he will never be able to get out of it. He tried so hard to keep his mouth shut. 

"Fuck off!" Felix fucked up. He knew it and so did Locus. 

"You, shut your mouth and be glad I missed your head." Another message:  _Do you need a repeat lesson of the last time you defied me?_

"Oh my god, you are such a douchebag." How do you stop a message from being se-too late. He was going to die soon.  _Locus, you fucking CRAZY bastard. Don't you fucking dare! It fucking hurt!_ He felt the air between them turn dangerously dark, but it went unnoticed by the Sims. 

Teal guy agreed with him. God, he sounds hot as well.

Locus growled loudly into their comms. "This is your last chance."  _Felix, you've wasted yours. Meet me in two hours. DON'T be late or you will regret it._

Locus disappeared and Felix was left trying to remeber how to breath, mind deep in thought. He jumped and swiftly turned around as a hand gently touched his shoulder, ignoring the burning flare of pain his injured leg gave him.

Teal guy was looking at him, and although he couldn't see his face because of their helmets, he could hear the concern in his voice. "You alright, man?" 

No. No, he wasn't okay. He needs help. "Uh...maybe you know how to patch up a leg?" 

* * *

Felix already expected the questions and the answers. His act was always by the book (with improvisation here and there), but what he didn't expect was to be told by Agent Washington himself to have a...private chat.

And getting back into those old habits? Felix knew, that if Locus found out, he wouldn't live to see his children again. Did Agent Washington know how to play a piano? Because...he knew how to bring both of them to nirvana without a cock between them. Locus never did anything like that. Neither did Sam. It was always getting pleasure from Felix and giving nothing in return. Hopefully Locus doesn't catch onto what went down. 

Obviously, Felix "promptly" forgot about meeting Locus at their usual spot, but Locus said to  _not be late_. He didn't say anything about not showing up. 

_You're just reaching for excuses, Felix. You know he doesn't like being stood up._

_Shut the fuck up, Isaac. As long as he doesn't have the time to come get us in person, we're fine._

_That's bullshit and you know it. We both do. He'll always find time for us...and not in the good way._

Felix pinched himself. Just enough to stop his mind from going haywire. Locus wouldn't come for them for something so small. He would never. Locus loved him. He wouldn't hurt him anymore. Not like that. But then...after making sure everything was in place (these guys don't fuck around), someone started shooting. At them. 

_But Locus never attacks like this. He would rather attack in stealth than straight up leave himself open._

And it wasn't Locus. It was that stupid defective Mantis that the Reds found. Thankfully, umm,  _Freckles_ , was able to divert it's attention, but to jam salt into the wounds, Locus showed up. The soft ping in his HUD was just enough to, again, bring up his light shield a split second before Agent Washington could go down. What did Locus have against this guy? He hasn't found out about their little escapade, right?

Like everyone would say: all hell broke loose. Two enemies to fight against. One who could blow them from existence and the other that can snipe someone down without needing much room. 

Thankfully, the pink guy was able to,  _somehow_ , make the rampaging Mantis land on the mines, but at what cost? Team Locus was able to throw a grenade close enough to Agent Washington to effectively knock him out. Not dead, thank goodness, but leaving his unconscious form in the middle of a battle field was extremely risky. Using his motion sensor, he pinpointed Locus's position, and seeing as he wasn't focused on him, went to get his newfound love. 

He didn't make it a foot past his cover before strong hands gripped him by his shoulders. Full blown panic set in and Felix struggled wholeheartedly against them. He knew these hands, knew what they could do, and what they would do. Panicking was the correct way to go about this. 

"Stop. Moving. Or am I going to have make you?" Locus growled into their connection, one of his hands switching from his right arm to grab his throat. Felix whimpered, stood stock still, and squeezed his eyes shut. Locus quickly dragged him away from the battle, not bothering to care if Felix was injured. At least, none of his new friends will die. Hopefully. 

* * *

"You." A punch lands on his mouth. Blood immediately starts dribbling onto his tongue and down his chin. This is fine. Felix can take it. 

"Fucking." Another punch. This time to his abdomen. This one was sure to leave a painful bruise. 

What did he do wrong? 

"Whore." He waited for other punch, but nothing. 

_How did he find out?_

He opened his eyes as a heard an all too familiar click, the mouth of a barrel too close to his forehead. "S-sam...?" But Locus didn't say anything, just lowered his pistol to the side and shot. 

Pain burst from his arm, but he felt nothing. Nothing but fear. Locus twisted him around and shoved him onto the desk, and as he no longer has the protection of his clothes, felt extremely exposed. He felt the pistol press firmly onto the back of his skull and a strong hand lift up his hips and spread open his hole. 

_No. No. Please. Anything but that._

"Make any noise, be it as soft as a whimper, and I will put a bullet thriugh that hot head of yours." Felix nodded, then pain flooded his senses. 

* * *

 

Broken moans, grunts of pleasure, insult after insult...everything was on repeat in his mind. 

Locus left him sprawled across the cold desk and he dared not move. Every now and then, Felix would feel a thin stream of semen and blood run down his legs, but he paid no attention to it. 

He wanted to cry. 

He wanted shriek in agony. 

_I want to go back to Isaac and Sam. To the time he would actually keep his promises._

_..._

_But did he ever make promises?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I uploaded this chapter and updated the tags

How long has it been? Three hours, three days, three weeks? Felix didn't know and he hated it. He liked to know things, but he couldn't ask Locus. No. Locus wanted him quiet. Besides, how  _can_ he talk with a gag on. 

The room was dark, oh so very dark and silent. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he had to stay here for the duration of the mission. Felix knew Locus would drag out the end goal. He's enjoying his tied up form too much, sometimes coming in at night (was it night?) silently without him noticing to watch him. Sometimes to take his pleasure, always saying how beautiful he was quiet and compliant, that he was always so ugly when he was "yapping his mouth." 

If this is what it takes to get Locus to...to get Sam to  _love_ him, then he'll do it. He'll spread his legs when Sam wants it. He'll stay quiet because he's beautiful like that. 

"Did you learn your lesson, Isaac?" A timid nod, a sniffle. "Good. I'm going to untie you and you are going to get on your knees. I'm going to let you rest for today." Felix nods again mechanically, following Locus's movement with his eyes. Once untied, Felix didn't waste a beat to kneel down by the cot he was on, waiting for Locus to give him the signal. A pat on his face and Felix opens his mouth, wincing at the harsh thrust Locus gave.

He tried to keep his teeth away, he really did, but a particular hard one had him gagging and the light bite was involuntarily. Locus pulled out immediately and kneed him on the nose. The crunch was enough indication that his nose was broken. He felt a tap on his cheek again, and Felix opened his mouth once more, focusing on keeping his mouth wide open. He didn't want to repeat the mistake. 

*

How long did it last? Felix wasn't quite so sure. Locus promptly dragged him out of the dark room by his arm and left him outside, throwing baggy clothes at him. 

"Clean yourself up," he said before leaving to his quarters. Felix knew he wouldn't be able to use the private showers he and Locus had for themselves, and so made his way to the communal showers with nothing but the baggy clothes he had on. He bumped into one of the hired mercs, a female to be exact, and flinched when she whipped head towards him, even more so when she grabbed him by the chin to make him look at her. Locus is going to furious to know he let someone else touch him. 

"What happened?" She asked him. Felix stayed quiet; Locus didn't give him permission to talk. He averted his eyes and continued on his way to the showers, or tried to at least because the woman grabbed his arm, firmly but gently enough he didn't shrink away. He could sense the fury rolling off of her, but he knew it wasn't aimed at him. He followed her, of course. Why give someone else the pleasure of using him for their own benefit? Locus was enough. 

But Locus loved him. He doesn't mean to hurt him.

She took him to her room. 

Her room. 

Did...did she finally see that he was only good for on thing only? 

She took off her helmet and...wait a minute, this...she's not part of the crew. Well, maybe there were a few changes in the year he was gone. "You can call me Carolina. I'm not from here and neither is Church." Church? 

A tiny hologram popped out from nowhere and sat down on her shoulder and waved to him. "I'm Church. You can trust us, you know. Our room isn't bugged and since you don't have your armor, no one else will hear you.  _Locus_ won't be able to hear you." Felix still stayed quiet. Even if they were telling the truth, who's to say they won't hate him for talking? "Look, um, let Carolina patch you up." Felix gave them a tiny nod and sat down when she gently led him to her bed. 

His nose was the first thing to get fixed, then the blood wiped off, and then little cuts and nicks along his body. He tensed up when she got to his bottom, but he knew she wasn't going to hurt him. Her hands felt safer than Locus's, but she...would she be mad when she finds out he has...well...doesn't have male genitals? 

"If you don't want me touching below your waist then you could say it. Just, make sure you put this salve on your cuts and bruises. On  _all_ of them." She knew. She knew he was used. 

"It's...it's okay." 

"You want me to do it?" She asked quietly. 

"Yes." he replied, "besides...I don't think I can do it by myself right now." Carolina gave him a faint smile as she went to work; it was nothing new to her. 

She finished rubbing the ointment and stood back up. "You can use my private showers, then after we get your armor back, we'll leave this shit hole." 

Felix snapped his head towards her. They couldn't leave. _H_ _e_ couldn't leave; Locus would still find him. "No. I can't go with you," he whispered. Carolina barely heard him, but she caught onto his fear quickly. "He'll still be able to find me no matter what."

He didn't catch the pity she sent his way. Everything still hurt, no matter how much he was fixed. He was broken. Felix knew. 

*

By the time Felix stepped out of Carolina's private showers, she was already gone. He sighed; he knew it was too great of an escape. He was her enemy. Why the fuck would she want to help him? He slipped out of her room as silent as a limping fox could and made the dreadful trudge back to Locus's quarters.

He didn't get far. 

A large hand clamped down hard onto his right arm. Felix froze; that hand was too familiar. He didn't protest when he was dragged the rest of the way and although he could feel the sympathetic and eyes full of pity on him from those they came across, he did not have the motivation to raise his head and threaten them. They wouldn't have meant anything anyway. Not from someone who was just a shell. 

He winced as he was shoved down onto the floor, but his heart quickened when the door shut, encasing him once again in darkness. 

"Sa-" A loud snap resonated through the room. "...AAARRRGGHHH!" 

Locus, in his full armor, stomped onto his leg. He grabbed Felix by the hair, dragged him up "-You're fucking crazy!" and kneed him. 

Felix fell with a dull thud, blood spilling out from his mouth with every harsh, rattling cough. He was slipping once more into unconsciousness, but not before Locus could speak. 

_"Why is it that you insist on letting others touch what is rightfully mine?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle should you wish to criticize!


End file.
